


Want You Back

by lyndsie_l



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Language, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Plot Twist, Voyeurism, anna milton pov, mine is an evil laugh, muahahaha, vague tags on purpose, vulgar, want you back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyndsie_l/pseuds/lyndsie_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Milton broke up with Dean Winchester back when he was poor and practically jobless. Now, a year later, he owns his own business, has his own home, and is flourishing in every way she'd always dreamed. She figures it's about time they get back together, giving her who she thinks is the perfect man.</p>
<p>When she finds out that Dean is dating someone new, she decides to do whatever it takes to get Dean back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Want You Back" by Cher Lloyd, and this idea popped into my head.
> 
> A "couple" of notes:  
> 1) The story is told in Anna's P.O.V. and is centered on her.  
> 2) Instead of a flowing story, it's done in snap shots. I'm hopeful that this isn't too jarring for anyone, and that they can still appreciate the story just as well.  
> 3) The story deals with miscommunication and infidelity. But it's different than what you think it's going to be. I was vague in the tags on purpose because I wanted you to have the same facts as Anna the same time she receives them.  
> 4) If you want a spoiler alert before you read it, you can scroll to the bottom and I'll have an additional note* there.  
> 5) There's totally a sex scene. And not a gay one. A hetero one. Just warning you.  
> 6) There's some vulgar language in this. No homophobic slurs, but some other strong language. 
> 
> So, _(finally)_ , without further ado: I present to you " **Want You Back** ":

“I heard your boy is dating someone new.”  


Anna flicked her long red hair back, getting it out of her face, as she watched a small Asian woman meticulously paint flowers onto her nails.  


“Hm? Which one?” she asked her friend, Hael, innocently, examining her nails closely to make sure there weren't any flaws in the design.  


Hael shot her a look of annoyance, knowing that Anna knew exactly who she was referring to, but humored her anyway, answering, “Dean Winchester.”  


“Ah yes,” Anna answered, feigning disinterest despite the fact that she felt the opposite, "Dean."  


It had been nearly a year since she broke up with Dean and there wasn't a day that passed that she didn't miss it. Well . . . parts of it, anyway. 

She had loved dating Dean. 

He was incredibly sexy and _amazing_ in bed. She still woke up in the middle of the night from a heated dream from a time they'd had passionate sex in the backseat of his car. 

She had loved the looks of longing and and the stares of jealousy that everyone else shot her when she walked around with him on her arm.  


There was something about Dean Winchester. Something about him that just got under your skin, made you crave more of his raw passion. 

She wishes that could have been enough for her. She lies in bed sometimes, staring at the ceiling, cold and lonely, wondering if she made the right decision. 

In the end, despite how much she loved his beauty and charm, she knew she had to break it off. 

The man lacked ambition.  


She first met Dean when she broke down on the side of the highway and called a tow company to come pick her up and fix her car. The man who had picked her up was charming and attractive and she didn't hesitate to jump into bed with him. 

They ran into each other's paths a few weeks later, and decided to hook up again. And again. And again. Until suddenly she found that they had been dating for six months. 

She liked Dean, sometimes even thought that she may love him, but she knew her family would never approve of anything more than a fling in between the two. 

At the time, he was a poor mechanic, only working part-time, barely making his rent in his shitty apartment month after month. 

She'd grown up in a wealthy household. Her family came from old money. She belonged to several country clubs and was used to living a certain lifestyle. 

Dean certainly looked the part of the man she wanted on her arm for these fancy parties, but she knew as long as he had his dead-end job and no goals in sight, their relationship was dead in the water. 

So, no matter how much she loved letting him go down on her, she had to break it off.  


She hadn't given up quite yet, though. When she left, she told him exactly why she was leaving so he would understand, in hopes that he would get his life put together and become the man she wanted him to be. She'd been keeping track of what he'd been doing over the past year since they had broken up, and she was thrilled with the results.  


A month after they broke up, Dean started working full time as a mechanic. Not too long after that he was promoted to Chief Mechanic. And, if her sources were correct, last month Dean had become an official business partner at the shop, with the company being signed in his name. 

So, yes, he may still deal with cars. But she knew she could spin it so now he was now a local, successful business owner, giving back to his community.  


Perhaps he wasn't the CEO of a large corporation, but it was charming. And she could work with charming. 

She'd almost called him up the moment she heard the news, but had decided to give him another month before she "just happened" to run into him.  


If she was correct in her assumptions, he'd be thrilled to tell her his progress and she'd be back in his bed that night. 

But this: hearing he was with someone else? 

This could be troubling.  


Hael continued, “It’s some new bitch that moved into town not too long ago. Cassie Something or Other.”  


Anna frowned, “Not Cassie Robinson?”  


Cassie Robinson was Dean’s high school sweetheart. If she was back in town, then Anna's plans were completely screwed . . .  


Cassie was the only girl that Dean had really been ready to commit to. He'd fallen in love, and proposed after their graduation, but Cassie said no. 

Dean was heart broken. It was tragic. Yada yada yada. 

As long as Anna got the man in the end, she didn't really care where he'd been in between. 

Hael flicked back her brown hair as she thought for a moment before shaking her head, “No. Robinson doesn’t sound familiar. I don’t think that’s her.”  


Anna nodded her head satisfied, switching hands to have the other one done.  


“It won’t last long,” Anna informed her friend confidently.  


She'd let Dean have his fun for now, but, as she said, they'd had a good thing. 

After all, it was hard to beat sentimentality. 

And the sex had been so good.  
  


\--  
  


“It’s a man.”  


Anna looked up from the laptop in her lap to her best friend who was hovering over the screen, looking at her with wide eyes.  


“Who’s a man, Hester?” she asked curiously.  


“Dean Winchester is _dating_ a man,” Hester answered back, shooting Anna a pointed look.  


Anna frowned.  


Now this was an interesting development.  


Certainly not something she was expecting to hear. 

“Why aren’t you more shocked than you are right now?” Hester exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air.  


While she loved her friend, she tended to be a bit of a drama queen.  


“Should I be?” she asked, with a raised eyebrow.  


“Uh, hellooo,” Hester said, placing her hands on her hips, “You don’t think it’s a big deal that Dean fucking Winchester is _gay_?”  


“Bisexual,” Anna corrected immediately.  


“What?” Hester asked confused.  


“He’s bisexual,” Anna explained, “Not gay, which I knew when we dated. I didn’t realize you _didn’t_ know. He's always saying that sex is sex no matter which gender you have it with and it all feels good.”  


“And that didn’t bother you?” Hester asked skeptically, sitting down on the edge of the coffee table.  


Anna scrunched her nose, “Why would it?”  


Hester shrugged, like she wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to voice aloud the reasons she had swimming through her head.  


Secretly, Anna was pleased she kept her mouth shut. Hester was one of her best friends, but she could sure be a bitch when it came to progressive things like sexuality.  


“I do know he’s never dated a man before,” Anna spoke before Hester could change her mind, leaning forward deep in thought, “I wonder what makes this guy different.”  


“Who cares?” Hester answered back tersely, “He can’t be any better than you.”  


Anna smirked, picking back up her lap top, “No he can’t.”  
  


\--  
  


“He’s gorgeous,” Tessa sighed, plopping down onto Anna’s bed and grabbing a pillow to clutch tightly against her chest.  


“Who is?” she asked, lifting her head up slightly to get a closer look at her friend.  


“Castiel,” she sighed dreamily.  


“Casti-who?” Anna asked confused.  


“Castiel,” Tessa answered again, “Dean’s boyfriend.”  


“Ah, yes, him,” Anna answered back, rolling her eyes and gazing towards the ceiling. It appeared that this man was all her friends ever wanted to talk about anymore.  


“The moment I saw him I wanted to lift my skirt up, bend over the counter, and have him take me right there in his store in front of everyone to see,” she spoke again, running her hands over her chest and down past her skirt, reaching to touch herself beneath as she hummed in pleasure.  


Anna kicked her foot against Tessa’s side, “Stop touching yourself on my bed,” she huffed, wondering why that phrase didn’t sound as out of place as it should have been.  


“You don’t understand,” Tessa saved with a dismissive wave, “You haven’t seen him yet. He’s got this gorgeous dark hair and blue eyes and that voice! Uh, I would let him to sinful things to me if I could just listen to that voice.”  


Anna rolled her eyes, “You’d do sinful things for a man with no voice.”  


“I’d give up all my sinful ways for just a night with him.”  


“Really?” Anna replied flatly, sitting up in her place, “He can’t be _that_ attractive.”  


“Oh, he really is,” she answered insistently.  


Anna paused for a moment, swirling the thought around in her head.  


Who was this _Castiel_ everyone was going on about? 

Just how worried should she actually be? 

She glanced over at Tessa again, hesitating before finally asking, “Where does he work again?”  
  


\--  
  


Anna looked up at the cheesy sign in front of the store front, “ _Heaven’s Bakery_ ”, with a frown.  


It was catchy, if not a bit cliche. The sign itself looked fairly new, albeit a little tacky with it's white clouds and blue lettering. 

She nodded at Tessa, indicating she was ready, and waited for her to open the door for her. Tessa let her walk in front of her, waiting until they were both inside before she grabbed her arm and held it tightly in her grasp.  


“That’s him,” she whispered, nodding towards the man standing behind the counter.  


Really, she had no clue what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. 

He looked strong. He was tall, maybe not as tall as Dean, but still had several inches on her. He had a chiseled jaw with dark scruff covering his face. He lips were down in a frown, not as though he were unhappy to see them, but as if this was his resting face, permanently scowling at others. His dark hair swished up in the front, as though he'd been running his fingers through it through-out the day. And his blue eyes were clearly visibly, even from across the store. 

He wasn’t her type, necessarily, but she could certainly see the appeal.  


“So, what, is he some sort of cashier for this place?” she asked, letting her eyes trail down as much of his figure as she could see.  


It was hard to get an accurate guess as to what his body may look like behind his unshapely apron.  


“No, he actually owns this place with his brother or something,” she answered back, “He’s a pastry chef.”  


Anna’s heart fell slightly.  


Dean Winchester dating a pastry chef? Someone who could (and likely would) make pies for him whenever he wanted?  


Perhaps this was more serious than she originally thought.  


They stayed silent as they shuffled in line, finally making it to the front.  


“Good afternoon,” Castiel spoke in a deep gravelly voice, “What can I get for you today?”  


No wonder Tessa was going on about his voice. It caused chills to run down her own spine.  


“I’ll have a Danish,” she answered, picking the first thing she saw in the display, before turning to Tessa to wait for her response.  


Tessa sighed happily as she stared at the man behind the counter, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling sweetly.  


“And, for you - ?” he asked hesitantly, prompting Tessa to answer his original question.  


Anna elbowed her friend in the side when it was clear she wasn’t going to.  


Tessa squealed at the contact, but realized she was staring and replied quickly, “Do you have any of those chocolate muffins?”  


Cas glanced down at the display where the muffins would go, frowning as he realized it was empty.  


“Perhaps,” he answered, “let me call back and see.”  


He stepped back to stick his head through the door leading to the kitchen and called out, “Gabriel? Did you by any chance make any more chocolate delights?”  


“I’m gonna need ya to be a bit more specific there, Cassie,” a voice called back, “Are we talking croissants? Eclairs? Cupcakes? Muffins? The sinfully delicious pie you’ve been experimenting with? The –“  


“Muffins,” Castiel interrupted.  


There was a brief moment of silence, “Yes siree, they’ve got about 3 minutes left in the oven.”  


Castiel turned back to the pair of girls, “Do you mind waiting a moment?”  


Tessa shook her head, “Not at all.”  


“That’ll be $5.00 even, then.”  


They exchanged the money and he handed Anna her Danish, promising to bring them the muffin as soon as it was ready.  


The girls wandered over to an empty table and sat to wait.  


“See what I mean?” Tessa whispered excitedly, her eyes darting back to the counter where Castiel was helping another customer.  


“He’s cute,” Anna replied, breaking off a tiny piece of the pastry and placing it on her tongue.  


She really shouldn’t have bought this. It was sure to be way more calories than she actually wanted to intake.  


“Cute?” Tessa said, as though she were offended, “Try gorgeous!”  


Anna moaned as the burst of flavors in the Danish vibrated through her mouth.  


“This is amazing,” she said before she could stop herself, horrified when she realized she would likely eat the whole thing.  


She was definitely going to have to spend an extra hour at the gym tonight.  


“See?” Tessa said, folding her arms in front of her chest triumphantly, “He’s gorgeous _and_ he can cook. He’s practically the perfect man.”  


“Except for he’s dating Dean,” Anna pointed out bitterly.  


She shouldn't be surprised that they were dating. After all, Castiel probably won Dean's heart through his stomach.  


Tessa waved her hand unconcernedly, “We both know that the two won’t last long. Dean likes his one night stands with men, but there’s no way he could last in a _relationship_ with one. I mean, he just loves women too much! I give it a few more weeks, tops, before he’s back on the dating market and right back into your arms.”  


Anna’s shoulders loosened at her friends words, "You think?"  


Tessa nodded, "Oh yeah. For sure. And when they do break up, I'll be right there to help Castiel here take his mind off of Dean." 

Anna rolled her eyes, but felt considerably lighter than before. 

Tessa was right. Dean could never stay with a man forever. He needed the gentle touch of a woman. Someone who wouldn't threaten his manhood. Someone who could take care of him. Besides, he just loved breasts and pussy way too much to give it up for good.  


She could wait a few more weeks for this relationship to fizzle out. And then she would swoop in and remind Dean just how good they were together. 

They were interrupted when a short man with shaggy brown hair and gold eyes bounced up to their table, holding a small plate with a muffin on it and wearing an identical apron to the one Castiel was wearing behind the counter.  


“Oh ho,” the man said, placing the muffin in front of Tessa, “Cassie told me that two young women were waiting for their muffin, but he didn’t mention that they were the most beautiful women to ever walk through those doors.”  


Both women rolled their eyes, neither impressed by the antics of the man before them.  


“What’s your name sweethearts?” he asked, leaning forward to place his elbow against the table.  


“I’m Tessa and this is Anna,” her friend begrudgingly answered.  


“And we’re not interested,” Anna spoke with her head held up, wondering why this guy even bothered when they were clearly out of his league.  


Gabriel held up his hands in mock defense, “Hooeee, just asking a simply question ladies. No need to get catty.”  


He shot Anna a wink, and mimicked a cat’s claw as he purred, “Meow.”  


“Gabriel,” Castiel called out from the counter, preventing Anna from being able to respond, “Stop harassing our female customers and come man the register so I can finish that cupcake order.”  


Gabriel sighed in fake exasperation, “Well, ladies, the boss has spoken.”  


He blew them each an exaggerated kiss before sauntering off back to the front, slapping Castiel’s ass, and taking over his place.  


“You said he worked with his brother?” Anna asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked in between the two men who looked nothing alike.  


Tessa shrugged, “That’s what I overheard him say.”  


Anna hummed again, decidedly less impressed with his brother than she was with the man himself.  


Of course, she didn’t actually know anything about the man himself. Although she was sure the two were going to break up soon, perhaps it would hurt to do a little bit more research on him.  


Just in case.  
  


\--  
  


Anna went back to the bakery every day that week, making sure she went during times when she wouldn’t run into Dean.  


She didn’t want her ex-boyfriend to see her too soon and ruin the progress she’d been making.  


So far, she’d learned that, although he made exceptional desserts, Castiel wasn’t usually very expressive with the customers. In fact, his communication skills were clearly lacking, and it was a wonder anyone came back after a few moments of having a stilted, one-side conversation with him.  


There was one strange day, when he smiled a lot more and spoke animatedly with everyone, but she hadn’t seen that side of him since.  


It was strange, and almost out of character from what she'd observed so far. What could have changed his mood so drastically that day? What had happened to cause his obvious and exuberant happiness?  


Was it Dean?  


Had something happened that furthered their relationship?  


She shook her head of her thoughts, not wanting to dwell too much on the man she desperately wanted back. She wasn't here to think about Dean, she was here to find out more about Castiel.  


But the more she observed, the more she wondered, why was Dean with Castiel? Was the sex really _that_ good? It couldn’t have been the pastry chef's winning personality. After all, as far as she could tell, he didn’t really have one.  


The chimes of the bells above the door rang through the room, and Anna turned her attention to the newcomer.  


A pretty, lean blond woman, carrying a heavy duffle bag over her shoulder huffed as she walked in through the door, her eyes searching until they found Castiel in the front.  


“Ames,” Castiel said surprised, immediately brightening up as he stood straighter than he was standing before.  


“Oh boy, am I glad to see you Cassie,” the woman replied, grunting as she placed her bag onto the floor with a heavy thunk.  


She leaned over the counter, prompting Castiel to do the same, until they met in the middle and kissed the other’s cheek.  


Anna raised an eyebrow at the exchange.  


“How was your conference?” Castiel asked, wiping off his hands with the bottom of his apron and walking around the counter, never taking his gaze off of her.  


The woman, Ames, waved her hand, “It was your typical teacher’s conference: plenty of boring speeches, lots of alcohol, and a juicy, healthy amount of gossip about who’s screwing who in the break room.”  


“Sounds exciting,” Castiel replied with a wide smile.  


Anna stared amazed, realizing just how much more handsome the man was when he smiled.  


Why didn’t he smile more often?  


What was it about this woman that brought it out in him?  


“It was riveting, as always. However, now I just want a hot bath and something sweet to eat,” Ames sighed.  


“You can use my bath upstairs if you don’t want to go home just yet,” Castiel offered, bending over to pick up her bag for her.  


“That would be wonderful,” she answered in obvious relief, “My bathroom is a mess at home, and I’m not quite ready to go and deal with it yet,” she answered, stepping easily behind him to follow him up.  


“Gabriel?” Castiel called out, pausing in front of a side door that led to an apartment over the store.  


“What?” Gabriel barked back.  


“Ames just got here; I’m gonna let her into my apartment upstairs. I may be a bit, so I need you to cover the front for me while I’m out.”  


“I’m on it!” Gabriel shouted back, along with a yelp and a crashing noise.  


Castiel looked pained, as though he wanted to march into the back kitchen to see what the commotion was, but Ames grabbed his arm and pulled him away from there and towards the stairs.  


“Leave it be. Come. Show me this bath of yours.”  


They left the room, her arm still intertwined with his.  


Anna hummed as she watched their retreating figures disappear from view.  


Huh.  


Very interesting.  
  


\--  
  


“So you really don’t know who she is?” Anna asked over the phone, wishing her friends were more observant.  


“ _Sorry_ ,” Hael replied insincerely, “ _Perhaps you should ask Tessa. She’s there more often than you are to look at that nice piece of ass behind the counter._ ”  


Anna grumbled, shooting a pointed look at the woman just mentioned who was lounging on her couch, with a mimosa in her hand, “And that’s all she ever looks at. She had no clue who I was talking about until I pointed her out.”  


Tessa rolled her eyes, but didn’t bother trying to object what she knew was true, taking a sip of her offensively pink drink.  


“ _I don’t know what to tell you. I’ll let Hester know to keep an eye out for any suspicious activities._ ” Hael answered back.  


“Thanks Hael,” Anna replied before promptly hanging up the phone.  


“Sorry Anna,” Tessa spoke up, as soon as the call was over, “I honestly don’t know who she is.”  


Anna waved her hand, “It’s fine.”  


Tessa hesitated, biting her lip as she looked at Anna seriously, “Do you really think that Castiel is cheating on Dean with her?”  


Anna sighed, “Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I swear this guy lights up when he sees her. I’ve never seen him with Dean, but the way that he looks at this chick is with complete adoration. I even heard him flirt with her a couple of times. If they’re not sleeping together now, it wouldn’t surprise me if they started to. And soon.”  


“Poor Dean,” Tessa said.  


Anna nodded in agreement. Dean had always been good to her while they had dated. Despite his glaring flaws, he had been very sweet. But she knew that he abhorred infidelity more than anything else. Once he was with you, he stayed 'til the end.  


For him to be dating someone who was doing the very thing he hated was heartbreaking. 

And, honestly, a bit liberating for her. It would be much easier to get Dean to come back to her once he realized how shitty his current boyfriend was. 

“Well, the good news is, that if he is a cheater, then we’ll be there to catch him. There’s no way that Dean wouldn’t come crawling back to you once that happens.”  


Anna nodded in agreement, reaching over to grab the drink out of Tessa's hands, despite her protests, and took a big drink.  
  


\--  
  


This woman, Ames, showed up at the bakery _all the time_.  


She was _constantly_ there. Anna had no clue how she'd never noticed her before.  


It was clear that she was a close friend to Castiel’s.  


But, how close?  


Ames was often times helping out by standing behind the counter, taking people's orders. She smiled widely to everyone who came in, and it was clear that most patrons instantly loved her and connected with her charismatic personality in a way that most people couldn’t feel with the expressionless Castiel.  


Anna herself had been tempted to like her when she'd ordered her own food from her. 

Perhaps when all of this nonsense was over, they could be friends. After all, Anna was doing her a favor really by breaking up the relationship of the man she clearly wanted to be with. 

Ames waved good-bye to several customers, before turning to place her hand on Castiel’s forearm and whispering something in his ear.  


Castiel tilted his head back and let out a loud laugh, startling Anna in her spot.  


In the weeks that she’d been stalking the place out (cause, really, there was no denying that what she was doing now was stalking), she had never heard the man laugh. She had thought that he may be incapable of it.  


But here he was, laughing brightly next to this blonde who looked so pleased with herself, confirming Anna's suspicions that his laughter wasn't heard very often.  


Anna steeled her conviction towards the issue at hand. There was clearly something going on between these two, and she was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what it took.  
  


\--  
  


“So, I actually saw them together,” Tessa began, quickly adding, “Dean and Cas,” to clarify before Anna could ask her what she was talking about.  


“Cas?” Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.  


Tessa shrugged, with slightly blushing cheeks, “Yeah, that’s what Dean calls him, I guess. I overheard them talking.”  


Tessa hesitated, clearly trying to decide if she wanted to say what she was thinking.  


“What?” Anna asked in a monotone voice.  


Tessa shook her head, “It’s nothing.”  


Anna rolled her eyes, “It’s obviously not nothing, or you wouldn’t be bursting at the seams, desperate to say what you’re thinking. So spit it out, already. I’m a big girl. I’ve got my big girl panties on. I can handle it.”  


Tessa bit her lip, before admitting, “They’re really sweet together.”  


Anna scrunched her nose, already regretting her decision to let Tessa speak as she did _not_ want to hear praise about her ex-boyfriend's current relationship, but, despite her best judgments, prompted her friend to continue.  


“I mean, they just looked so happy together. The both of them. I’ve never seen Cas – Castiel – smile as much as he did last night on his date with Dean. It was clear he was head over heels for him,” she spoke in a rush, as though speaking it more quickly would lessen the hurt.  


“So,” Anna started to clarify, “you _don’t_ think that Castiel is cheating on him?”  


Tessa shrugged, looking mildly uncomfortable, “I have no clue if he is or isn’t. I just know that seeing the two of them together, suddenly it all made sense.”  


Anna frowned.  


This was the last thing she wanted to hear, and Tessa clearly knew that if her apologetic look meant anything.  


“What exactly made sense?” she pressed her friend for more details, "Their relationship?".  


Tessa shrugged, “Yeah, kind of. I mean, it’s hard to explain. I just – when I saw them together, suddenly it all clicked. And I could see why they were dating. It all made sense. They just . . . fit.”  


Anna pouted, leaning back in her seat.  


"Well," Anna grumbled, "Whether they _fit_ or not is a moot point. If this _Cas_ is cheating on Dean, then they can't stay together. Simple as that." 

Tessa nodded placating, "No, I - I agree. It's just, hard to imagine after seeing them. That's all. I haven't actually seen Cas with this other woman though. So I can't be sure." 

Anna reached over to grab a pillow and held it closer to her chest. 

Waiting for them to break up sucked. She wished it would just happen already so she and Dean could get back together like they were supposed to be. 

“Where’d you see them, anyway?” she accused Tessa, wondering what kind of places she was going to where she would run into her ex in the first place.  


“Uh, I saw them at the restaurant I was out. Last night for dinner,” Tesa answered vaguely.  


Anna narrowed her eyes, “Which restaurant?”  


Tessa shot her another apologetic look, “ _Bon Appetite_?”  


Anna took a deep breath before shouting out, “That _mother-fucker_!"  
  


\--  
  


“He took him to _my_ place. That is _our_ restaurant,” Anna whined on the phone to Hester.  


After Tessa had told her, she had scurried away, leaving Anna alone. Not wanting to be alone in her anger and do something particularly stupid, she asked Hael to come over and called Hester to distract her in the meantime.  


Hester answered back, “ _It’s just a restaurant, Anna. I don’t know why you’re so upset_.”  


“It’s not _just_ a restaurant. It’s _our_ restaurant. The place where we had our first date. And our anniversary. I imagined that one day, when we were back together, that's where he would propose. And now he’s _ruining it_ by bringing this whore man with him!”  


By the tone of her voice, she knew Hester was rolling her eyes, “ _It’s a small town, Anna. There’s not that many places to eat. You just need to get over it._ ”  


She heard a knock on the door, and said, “Sounds like Hael is here. Maybe she’ll actually be a real friend to me, unlike you or Tessa.”  


She hung up the phone, turning it on silent, and throwing it onto the couch where it bounced in between the cushions, refusing to listen to another word Hester had to say.  


She flung open the door to Hael, who was waiting on the other side with a bottle of wine in one hand and a carton of ice cream in the other.  


“I’ve got alcohol and I’ve got your favorite ice cream. Now let’s bitch about this slut who’s trying to take away Dean from you.”  


Anna smiled, inviting her friend in.  


Hael was _definitely_ being promoted to best friend status after this.  


It didn't take her long to catch her up to what she had learned, and she was thrilled by Hael's reaction. 

“That _whore_!” Hael shouted, shoving another bite of ice cream in her mouth, “How _dare_ he? That’s _your_ restaurant!”  


“I know!” Anna agreed, sighing as she flopped onto the couch dramatically, grateful that she had at least _one_ friend on her side.  


“You know what we need to do now?” Hael asked seriously.  


Anna shook her head.  


“We need to break them up.”  


“But how?” she frowned, "I've been waiting for them to break up for a while now, and it just doesn't seem to be happening."  


Hael shrugged, “Which is why we need to speed up the process a bit. You said that you think he may be cheating on your boy?”  


"I don't know for sure," Anna admitted, "But there is one girl he seems to get a little too cozy with." 

"Then we start there. I trust your instincts. If you think he's sleeping with her, than he probably is," Hael replied matter-of-factly. 

Anna nodded, feeling a little bit better.  


Hael was right. Her instincts her good. And she just _knew_ that the dark haired man was sleeping with the blonde.  


She would catch them in the act, destroy Dean and Cas’ relationship, and then she would be there to pick up the pieces of Dean’s life.  


And he would be hers, once and for all.  
  


\--  
  


Weeks passed and nothing happened.  


Anna had told both Tessa and Hester that she didn’t want to hear anything about Cas or Dean from them, unless it was pertinent to the two breaking up.  


Hester, who had always disliked Dean for reasons unknown to her, couldn’t care less about the man’s relationship status and agreed never to speak his name again.  


Tessa, on the other hand, had argued that perhaps this was the wrong course of action. Her and Anna fought for a long three hours, before finally deciding that their friendship was more important and that Anna was gonna do what she wanted to do, and Tessa would stay out of the way.  


It was painful trying to find something to dig up on this man, some flaw that would be big enough to send Dean packing.  


Her only hope was that Castiel would slip up and cheat with that girl Ames in front of her.  


She was plotting out a plan of how she was going to stalk him outside of his home, when Hael called.  


“ _He did it_ ,” Hael said before Anna could even say hello, “ _He kissed her._ ”  


Anna dropped the pen she was holding and sat up straight, “What? Are you sure?”  


“ _I’m sure_ ,” Hael answered, pleased with herself, “ _She came in to the store where Castiel was working at the front. They chatted for a minute, and then she leaned over and kissed him. It was a natural kiss too. Clearly a kiss in between two people who have kissed before. I don’t even think they realized what they were doing. Anyway, after that, she told him that she was heading to her house, and she looked forward to seeing him later tonight._ ”  


“Holy shit,” Anna breathed, feeling excitement rise in her chest.  


This was it.  


This was what she had been waiting for.  


But, where did she go from here?  


Should she call Dean? Tell him what they’d seen?  


She asked Hael who immediately answered, “ _No. Don’t call him now. That would be disastrous. What we need is for you to ‘just happen’ to meet up with him during lunch time. You can sit down and chat and reconnect. That gets you back on his mind. And_ then _we can figure out the best way to split this whole thing wide open._ ”  


Anna nodded.  


That sounded reasonable. She could definitely do that.  
  


\--  
  


She was at the mall when she saw Dean Winchester himself walking down the halls.  


She couldn’t not say hello. After all, wasn’t that Hael’s plan? For them to reconnect?  


What more perfect opportunity could have been presented to her than in this moment?  


“Dean?” she’d called out, waving hello at him.  


To her surprise, Dean had actually smiled and waved back.  


He’d dodged a group of incoming kids, running and screaming past, before walking up to Anna and pulling her in for a brief hug.  


“Anna! It’s great to see you!” He said.  


She breathed in deeply, inhaling his warm scent, remembering how much she used to love lying next to him naked, just breathing deeply.  


He let go of her and stepped back, reminding her that she needed to stay focused and in the present, rather than fantasizing moments from their past.  


“It’s good to see you to,” she replied, reaching up to push a string of hair back out of her face, “how are you?”  


Dean smiled widely, “I’m doing really good, actually. The shop is running well and we’ve got lots of business, so I can’t complain about that.”  


“That’s great!” Anna replied enthusiastically.  


That’s all she’d ever wanted, for Dean to find his ambition and to be successful.  


It was satisfying to see him actually going towards a goal.  


Of course, she knew he could move on to bigger and better things. And, once they were together, she'd push him forward to achieve those things. But, this was a much better starting point than where he was before. 

“Thanks,” he replied happily, he pointed back to the store just up the way, “I was just coming here to grab some tea for Cas. He loves tea. You know me, not a big fan of tea, I'm much more of a coffee or beer kind of guy, but he can't get enough of it. Says he loves the way the flavors blend together. So, I always make sure I have plenty stocked up at my place for when he spends the night. He's actually coming over tonight, and I'm running low, so I wanted to come and grab some before he got there. I'd normally be tempted to grab something from the grocery store up the street, but Cas is very particular about his brands. He only like certain types and flavors, and insists that it’s better with certain pastries than if you drink coffee or something else, and since he’s the expert I – “  


“Cas is cheating on you,” Anna blurted out, interrupting his rambling.  


She immediately internally flinched.  


What was wrong with her? Was she trying to ruin her plans?  


She knew why she had said it. Hearing Dean talk about Cas with that much excitement, that much adoration was just too much for her. And it grated her soul to hear that Cas was going over to Dean's house. Where they would drink tea, and talk, and probably have athletic, passionate sex on Dean's comfortable memory foam mattress that he was completely in love with, despite that she'd felt much better. 

She never thought she’d see Dean find someone else in the time that they were apart. She’d just always assumed that he’d be there when she was ready to come back.  


To hear something different, to hear him talking about someone else in a way that he’d rarely used when talking about her, was just too much for her to handle.  


Dean paused, immediately furrowing his brow in confusion, “What?”  


Anna’s mind raced, quickly wondering how she could turn this around.  


“I-I’m sorry,” she said demurely, looking up at Dean through her eyelashes, “I shouldn’t have said anything. I wasn’t going to. It’s not any of my business. I’m not in your life anymore and I – “  


Dean waved off her concerns, “It doesn’t matter. What about Cas?”  


Feeling victorious, Anna was sure to keep a smile off her face as she continued, “I was chatting with Hael the other day, and she mentioned that she was trying out Cas’ – Castiel’s – bakery. _Heaven's Bakery_ , right?”  


Dean nodded, showing her he wanted her to continue.  


“Well, she said that while she was there, this woman came in and Cas and her,” she paused for dramatic effect, before whispering the word, “ _kissed_ ,” she sighed before continuing at her normal voice level, “and then they made plans for later that night. I wasn’t going to interfere, but I know how much you abhor cheating, and I didn’t want you being taken advantage of.”  


She reached out, placing her hand on Dean’s arm and said, “I still care for you, Dean. I don’t want you to get hurt.”  


She waited for Dean’s disappointment.  


For his anger at the situation.  


For her opportunity to pull his close again and comfort him.  


But instead he merely chuckled bemusedly, pulling his arm gently out of her grasp.  


“Thanks Anna,” he replied sincerely, “I appreciate that. But, uh, I think that you may be mistaken.”  


She stared at him wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape as she tried to figure out what was happening.  


Where was his rage? His anger? His demanding that Cas answer for his sins immediately? 

Where were the tears that she could wipe away? The devastation she could kiss off his face before she pulled him in so he rested against her breast? 

“Did you – did you not understand me?” she asked confused.  


Dean shook his head, “No, I understood you perfectly. But, don’t be surprised if I’m not jumping to the conclusion that my boyfriend is cheating on me from a second hand witness account that generated from _Hael_.”  


“What’s wrong with Hael?” Anna immediately bit back defensively before she could stop herself.  


Dean shot her a pointed look, “You _know_ my problem with Hael.”  


She _didn't_ know his problem with one of her best friends, actually. Not really. 

Back when they were still dating, he’d always said out of all of her friends, Tessa was the only one he could actually stand. He and Hester had never liked each other, not from the moment they first laid eyes on the other.  


Hael, on the other hand, Dean had started on good terms. It had actually seemed like they could be friends. But it had turned sour quickly. She didn't know what happened, but one day, Dean told told Anna that Hael was one of the mean girls from high school who never grew up and he didn’t think she should be hanging out with the Queen Bitch anymore.  


Anna knows that Hael can come off a little _strong_ , but she honestly didn't see anything wrong with that.  


Choosing not to reply, Anna kept her mouth shut, allowing Dean to continue to speak.  


“Anyway, thanks for the concern, but you don’t need to worry about me. It was great seeing you.”  


He gave her a little wave before turning around and walking off, holding his little bag of tea in his right hand.  


“Bye Dean,” Anna said dejectedly, shoulders slumping.  


That did not turn out the way she was hoping it would.  
  


\--  
  


“I fucked up,” Anna moaned, banging her head against her dining room table.  


“You fucked up good,” Hael agreed, giving her no sympathy.  


Anna shot a glare at her friend, not pleased with the way she was acting.  


It was moments like this when she realized that Dean may have had a point. 

Hael shrugged unapologetically, “We’ll just have to catch them at it again.”  


“How?” Anna asked, throwing her arms in the air, “It took us forever to spot them doing it the first time! Who knows how long it’ll take this time! And if by some chance we do catch them again, how the hell am I supposed to convince him I’m not lying?”  


Hael rolled her eyes, “Okay, first off, it’ll take us however long it takes us. Cause if you want Dean back? Then you’d better be damn willing to put in the effort to get him back. Got it?”  


Anna nodded.  


“Do you want him back?” Hael challenged.  


Anna nodded more vigorously, “Yes. I want him back, yes, of course!”  


“Then, we keep going until you get what you want,” she said satisfied, “As for the convincing him, we’re just going to have to get hard evidence.”  


“Like?” Anna asked at a loss.  


“Like a picture? Video? Something that will prove your point and leave no doubts in his mind.”  


Anna sighed, picking up her phone to stare at the blank screen.  


“Okay,” she finally said, closing her eyes as she remembered all the good times her and Dean had together, “Okay, let’s do it.”  
  


\--  
  


Four weeks.  


It took four - long - weeks to _finally_ get to this point.  


Castiel and Ames had been so damn careful. Making sure never to do anything when anyone was around.  


There been no displays of affection, no casual flirting, nothing! 

It was completely infuriating. 

Hael assured her that she needed to stick on them, promising her that they would break the facade eventually, and her reward would be great. 

So, Anna grabbed her purse and stomped out her apartment door, heading back to the bakery she'd spent way too much time at already. 

She'd gained four pounds since she'd started this mission, and that was _with_ the extra zumba classes and time on the treadmill at the gym. 

She wondered, not for the first time, how the hell Dean still looked so good. 

She grumbled as she got out of her car, walking towards to door, resigned to her fate of eating another delicious pastry with nothing but extra fat to show for it. 

She had held out her hand, ready to push the door open, when she looked through the glass towards the counter where Cas would be standing.  


Sure enough, he was there. But he wasn't alone. 

Anna blinked twice trying to register what she was actually seeing before it clicked. 

Panicking slightly, and hoping they hadn't seen her, she quickly hid around the corner of the store front, and desperately searched through her purse, digging through the messy contents to try and fish out her phone.  


She silently cheered when she found it, pulling it out and quickly opening her camera. She tiptoed to the edge of the wall and held her phone a little bit to the left where she could get a full view without her being out in the open, and started taking as many pictures as she could, still not believing her luck at finally – _finally_ – catching them.  


Ames was propped up against the counter with Castiel was caging her in. They were making out, pretty heavily, as it seemed that Castiel’s hand was slowly gliding up her skirt.  


Ames pushed Castiel’s hand away, but Cas simply kissed her neck and pulled her down from her spot, pulling her back and out through the back door.  


Anna quickly darted into the alleyway, wondering what she had done to be this lucky, celebrating as she found a little nook that she could hide in.  


Sure enough, her luck was in full force when Cas and Ames came bursting out the back door into the alleyway she was hiding in, giggling and kissing in between breaths.  


Anna fumbled with her phone, switching it from camera mode to video mode and held it up, praying that they didn’t catch her here.  


But she had to film this, this was what she’d been waiting for. This was her chance to get that proof that she needed to break Dean and Cas up.  


As soon as the video started rolling, Ames broke the kiss, pulling back as Cas started unbuttoning the top of her frilly white blouse.  


“Cas – “ Ames started to say, when the dark haired man interrupted.  


“Everyone's gone. There's no one here to catch us. No customers, no employees, and especially no brothers. The shop will be fine. We'll do what we need to do and no one will ever know.”  


Ames moaned as Cas lifted her up, pushing her back against the wall as her legs easily wrapped around his waist. 

He kissed a trail of kisses down her neck until he reached the top of her breast, holding her in place with one hand while the other hand came up to cup the other breast.  


Ames moaned again, much more loudly than she had the first time, and Cas shushed her.  


“Don’t want to get caught now, would you?” he teased her, sucking a mark into her skin before trailing his lips back up to hers.  


His hand trailed down her body, slipping beneath her skirt.  


“You’re so wet,” his gravelly voice breathed, “I could probably push these pretty pink panties aside and push right in. Pound straight into you, right here behind the shop where anyone could walk back and see.”  


Ames nodded, “Oh, yes, please. Do it.”  


Anna’s eyes were wide as Cas reached down to unzip his fly, pulling out his penis through the crack.  


He was cut and clean as far as she could see. Anna felt herself get a little wet at the sight, and felt her skin flame up in embarrassment. She shouldn’t be watching this, she knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t look away.  


It was incredibly erotic, and she wasn’t sure if her eyes stayed on the sight, because she didn’t want to miss anything in the video she was going to use to win back Dean or if it was because she desperately longed to be in the blonde woman’s place.  


From the sounds Ames was making, Anna assumed that Cas’ penis slid straight into her body, like he’d predicted it would.  


He nuzzled his face in between her breasts, before pulling down her bra with his teeth and sucking on the nipple.  


Ames reached up, grabbing a fist full of his dark, wild hair in her hand, and the other hand was braced tightly against his shoulder.  


She bounced up and down his cock, letting out breathy gasps and wispy moans she couldn’t bear to hold in any longer.  


Anna crossed her legs tighter, watching them, refusing to give into the temptation to touch herself.  


With his mouth on her nipple, and a hand supporting her body, bouncing her up and down, his second hand slipped back beneath her skirt, trailing up to a place Anna couldn't see. 

Although, by the look of pleasure that Ames had on her face, she could guess. 

"You like this?" Cas asked, flicking out his tongue to lick the breast before moving to the other, "You like when I kiss you here," he kissed her nipple lightly, "when I touch you here." 

Ames moaned, bucking into Cas' hand as she cried out, "Yes. I love it. I love it so much. It's so good. Please." 

Anna took a deep, stuttering breath, reminding herself not to touch herself. It didn't matter how easy it would be to reach down and brush her finger lightly against her clit - much like the way Cas was doing now . . . 

She nearly whimpered, pressing her legs tight against each other, almost painfully, trying to stop the desire from consuming her. 

"You're so gorgeous," he assured the woman, his teeth grazing against her sensitive skin, "You're perfect. Much too good for me. I fucking love you. I love you so much." 

Finally, after another minute of his rambling praises and declarations of love, Cas’ knees buckled forward as he released into her body and he rested his head against Ames’ shoulder.  


They held each other, panting deeply, before Ames kissed the side of Cas’ head.  


“Come home with me?” she whispered in his ear, barely loud enough for Anna to hear.  


“Of course,” he answered back, his voice deeper than it was before.  


She watched the two straighten out their clothes before walking back into the store, presumably to close up and head back to her place for the night.  


Anna pressed the red button on her phone to stop recording and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the feeling of her soaking wet panties and her pounding heart.  
  


\--  
  


“Wow,” Tessa breathed, her eyes glued to the screen.  


As soon as Anna got home, she called her three friends, insisting they come over to see what she had gotten.  


They had brought snacks and drinks and plopped onto her couch, where Anna had cast the images from her phone onto the screen.  


She started off with the photos, going through each one slowly, showing Cas and Ames making out.  


“This is perfect!” Hael had exclaimed excitedly.  


“Oh, it gets better,” Anna assured her, swiping over towards the video and pressing play.  


The four of them watched, completely enthralled in the video, and Anna wasn’t sure if she was glad or upset that the sound was nearly perfect, picking up every little gasp, every little breath, every single confession of love.  


The video ended, leaving a screen of black and Anna turned to her friends, raising an eyebrow to see what they thought.  


“Think they’d go for a threesome?” Tessa asked, breaking the silence, not surprised when Hester reached over and smacked her in the face with a pillow.  


“What they’ve done is completely depraved. I can’t believe they would do something like that in public!” she exclaimed.  


Hael rolled her eyes, “Don’t be such a prude. This is great news. You finally have your evidence. All you need to do now is show this to Dean and you can get him back.”  


Tessa reached forward, grabbing Anna’s phone out of her hand, “Let’s watch it again.”  


Anna rolled her eyes, but let her friend press play a second time, trying to ignore the gasps and moans coming from the speakers behind her.  


“I don’t know if I can,” she admitted quietly to Hael, “I mean, this will _break_ him. Cas admitted to being _in love_ with this woman.”  


“All the more reason for why they shouldn't be together," Hael replied sharply, "Besides, who cares if he gets his heart broken? You’ll be there to pick the pieces back up." 

Hael reached out, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder, playing with the hair that was resting there, “This is what we’ve been waiting for. This is your chance. You either show him now, or you accept that you’ve lost him forever.”  


Anna sighed, rubbing her eyes, still feeling hesitant, “I just – I don’t know.”  


They were silent until the video ended (Tessa had pressed play a _third_ time). Finally, Tessa stood up abruptly.  


“Where are you going?” Hester asked accusingly, with a frown on her face.  


“I’m going to go to the closest nightclub, find a guy with dark hair and blue eyes, and have him pound me into the mattress,” Tess paused, getting a dreamy look on her face, “or maybe against the wall in an alleyway.”  


She hiked up her boobs, sighing at the touch, before whisking out of the room.  


Hester sighed agitated before storming out after her, muttering beneath her breath, “That idiot girl. She's gonna get herself killed one day.”  


Hael followed behind the other two, pausing only for a moment to turn back to glance at Anna, “You coming?”  


Anna shook her head, knowing she wasn’t up for going out that night.  


Hael shrugged unconcerned, “Look, no matter what you choose to do, it’s your choice. But, I’m just telling you now, you’ve worked so hard to get to this point, why back out now? You know what the right choice is. Don’t be stupid. Just do it.”  


Anna nodded, watching Hael leave and closed the door behind her.  


She stayed up late that night, thinking everything over as she tried to decide what she wanted to do.  


And if she watched the video a couple more times, and got off more strongly than she had in a long time, it was no one’s business but her own.  
  


\--  
  


Anna stood outside of _Heaven’s Bakery_ , looking through the window.  


Dean was sitting in one of the booths with his friend Ash, laughing about something.  


He was so beautiful, with his light hair and sun-kissed skin.  


Her eyes trailed in on his lips, smiling slightly at the sight of his bright smile.  


She wondered if she would ever feel those lips against her skin again. If they’d ever bring her to her peak like she’d been forced to do herself last night.  


She blushed, remembering the night before, but quickly pushed her embarrassment out of her mind.  


That was for another time.  


Right now, she was looking at Dean.  


Beautiful Dean who looked so happy and vibrant and full of life.  


She hated that she was the one that had to do this to him.  


That she was the one who was about the tear his world apart.  


But, she knew it had to be done.  


Not just for her, but for Dean.  


It was the only way that they could finally be together.

Keeping that mantra in mind, she pushed open the door, glancing at the front, feeling relieved when she saw it was the sleazy Gabriel in the front and not Castiel.  


It would be much easier to do what she was about to do without him standing right there, practically hovering over her.  


She steeled herself, marching straight forward to Dean’s table, feeling another rush of gratitude that there was practically no one in the store at this time.  


Dean looked up, and caught her eye and smiled, “Anna! It’s good to see you!”  


Anna stepped forward and thrust her phone into Dean’s unsuspecting hands and said, “I’m sorry.”  


Dean looked back at her surprised, “Sorry for what?”  


Anna motioned to the phone, clicking on the screen to show the first picture, “I’m really, really sorry. Please believe me. I didn’t want to be right. I just – I felt you had a right to know.”  


Dean’s bright smile from before slowly faded as he looked down at the small screen in his hands.  


His face complete void of all emotion now, he asked, “There more?”  


Anna nodded, swiping the image to the left to show the next picture.  


Dean kept his expression blank, swiping through the pictures, examining each one closely.  


“What is it?” Ash asked confused, lifting himself up to glance over the top of the phone to see what Dean was looking at. The moment he saw the picture, Ash let out a meek, “Oh.”  


Dean swiped until he reached the video.  


He glanced up at Anna, who merely nodded in confirmation, before he pressed play.  


His stoic face watched with Ash hanging over him as the scene started to unfold.  


He stopped the video halfway through, right when Cas' penis was being pulled out of his pants, and ignored Ash’s protests that he was watching that as he rubbed his hand over his face.  


"Uhh," he shuddered, "Why would you show me this? I definitely did not want to see this. Dinner is going to be so awkward tonight."  


Anna frowned, confused by Dean's statement, and opened her mouth to answer back, but closed it abruptly when Dean shot straight out of his seat and walked over to the counter.  


“Hey Cas!” Dean called back, ignoring Gabriel’s looks of confusion, “Get out here.”  


Castiel walked out from the back room, wiping his hands on his apron with a frown on his face.  


“Dean? Is everything – “ he glanced in between his boyfriend, Gabriel, Ash, and Anna, before finishing hesitantly, “alright?”  


"You tell me," Dean said flatly as he flipped the phone around showing the screen and asking, “You got anything to say about this?”  


He started the video over and pressed play.  


Cas squinted as he watched the video, his concerned, confused eyes, slowly turning towards anger.  


Anna watched with wide eyes, not entirely sure what to think about his reaction.  


Why was he getting mad? Was it because he was caught?  


Shouldn’t Dean be the one to get upset when he was the one cheated on?  


Castiel tore his eyes away from the video, ignoring the moans of pleasure, and yelled out, “ _Jimmy_!”  


He marched back to the back door, leading up to the apartment above the store and shouted again, " _Jimmy! Get your ass down here_ now!”  


Anna gulped, not entirely sure what was going on.  


Who the hell was Jimmy? 

Ash and Gabriel were crowded over the video, eager to watch more as Cas placed his lips over Ames' nipple, but Dean had scoffed and turned it off and held the device close to his chest so neither man could see.  


Ash and Gabriel both grumbled a bit, but they ultimately held their silence as they waited for _Jimmy_ to come down from the stairs.  


When he door opened, Anna gasped.  


A blue eyed, dark-haired man, wearing some slacks and a button up shirt, walked out, glancing hesitantly in between everyone, in an uncannily similar way to how Cas had done so just moment before.  


“Cassie?” He asked nervously, “Is everything okay?”  


Anna’s jaw stay dropped as she watched Cas grab the phone and hand it to Jimmy, standing directly next to him.  


Looking in between the two, Anna realized that she couldn’t tell them apart.  


Twins.  


_Identical_ twins.  


Jimmy pressed play for the video, letting out a sheepish, nervous laugh at the first moan, “Oh, hey, look at that. That’s – awkward.”  


“Jimmy,” Cas growled at his twin, “When I got this place, what did I ask of you?”  


Jimmy groaned, “Cas – “  


“I asked that you would refrain from having sexual intercourse on this property! You have a home. If you want to have sex, you can easily go there!”  


“Okay,” Jimmy answered back, “That’s not fair. I’m a part owner in this place. If you and Dean are allowed to have sex here, then me and Ames are too.”  


Dean choked on some air at the comment, while Cas just shot him a darker, unimpressed look, "Dean and I have never had sex here, despite his urging and desires that we do. That would be completely unsanitary and unprofessional."  


Dean started choking further, his face a deeper red than Anna had ever seen before, and he let out a small, feeble, protest of, "Cas," as Ash started pounding on his back to help relieve him of his symptoms. 

Each twin ignored him as Jimmy sighed, “Look, I’m sorry, okay? Ames just came in here while I was covering the front, and she told me something, and I was so happy, I just couldn’t wait!”  


On cue, Cas’ voice (Jimmy’s voice?) from the video spoke up, “ _You’re so wet. I could probably push these –_ “  


Jimmy looked down at the video, “ _Damn_ , that’s hot. Where’d you get this? Can I get a copy?”  


Cas punched his brother in the shoulder, who immediately yelped and rubbed the spot.  


“Caaassss,” he whined, “I’m sorry.”  


“What did Ames tell you that made it so you couldn’t keep it in your pants?” Dean asked, his face still slightly flush from Jimmy’s insinuations from before.  


Another loud moan came from the video.  


“ _Damn_ ,” Gabriel said, peeking up over to top to have a look, “Can I get a copy too?”  


Jimmy, Cas, and Dean all punched Gabriel simultaneously, who yelped in return.  


“Look,” Jimmy said, rubbing his hand against his face, “Amelia is going to be pissed that I’m telling you this now instead of waiting for her - she was going to make it this big deal, it's actually why we were having everyone over for dinner tonight – but she came in to tell me that she’s pregnant.”  


Everyone was silent until Dean finally asked, “Is it yours?”  


Cas snorted while Jimmy just shot him an epic bitch face.  


"Yes it's mine," he answered, muttering under his breath, "fucking asshole." 

“Congratulations, Jimmy,” Cas said sincerely, pulling his brother into a hug.  


“Thanks Cas,” Jimmy sighed, returning the hug with fervor, “I’m gonna be a dad.”  


“You’re gonna be amazing,” Cas assured him.  


"I'm excited for you man," Dean said, reaching forward to clap Jimmy on his shoulder, "A kid. Wow. That's great." 

Jimmy beamed back, clearly pleased at the praise. 

“This calls for a celebration!” Gabriel yelled out, high-fiving Ash who cheered in agreement.  


Anna blinked once, not entirely sure how thing whole thing got away from her, and shouted out, “ _Wait_!”  


Everyone stopped to looked at her, waiting for her to continue.  


“I’m confused,” she admitted, still trying to wrap her head around what happened.  


Dean, taking pity on her, leaned against the counter, “The man in that video is not Cas. The man in that video is Jimmy. Cas’ twin.”  


Jimmy raised his hand and waved, “Hi.”  


“How do you know?” Anna asked in a rush, ignoring him.  


Jimmy snorted, “Probably ‘cause Cas is hella gay and Ames is my wife.”  


Anna blinked again, “You’re wife?”  


All of the men there nodded.  


“Bu-but – she doesn’t wear a ring!” Anna sputtered, still trying to wrap her head around everything.  


Where had she gone so wrong?  


“Well yeah,” Jimmy scoffed, “She’s a kindergarten teacher. Spends all her day around glue and glitter and snotty kids. She wears her ring on a chain around her neck so it doesn’t get all goopy. Doesn’t make us any less married.”  


“I don’t – I just – I – “  


Anna looked down at the floor, deep in thought.  


Castiel _wasn’t_ cheating on Dean like she thought.  


Dean spoke softly, “Thanks for looking out for me, but trust me when I tell you it was highly unnecessary.”  


Anna nodded, reaching out to take her phone back.  


Jimmy dropped the device back into Ash’s hand who fiddled around for a moment before returning it to Anna.  


“Alrighty," Ash said, tossing back his hair, "I deleted the video and pictures and all traces of them, so no one will be able to see it or access it from your phone ever again.”  


A small ping rang throughout the room, and Jimmy pulled out his phone and smiled.  


“Nice,” he said, holding out his hand to high-five Ash.  


“Okay,” Anna said meekly, numbly turning around to walk away.  


“Hang on,” Castiel said, stepping around the side to face Anna.  


“Cas, no – “ Dean started, reaching out his arm, but Cas brushed him off.  


“I’m just curious,” Cas said, “Why did you hide and film them when they were –“  


He paused, so Gabriel filled in, “when they were having sweet, passionate, fiery raging celebratory pregnant sex?”  


Cas pursed his lips at the description, but nodded once.  


Anna stood up a little straighter and answered defensively, “I thought it was _you_. I didn’t realize you had a twin. I thought _he_ was your brother.”  


Cas looked over to see she was pointing at Gabriel.  


“Who, me?” Gabriel asked, with a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.  


“Why would you think – ?” Cas started confused.  


“We don’t even look anything alike,” Gabriel chimed in.  


“We met in culinary school, we’re simply friends, but that’s not the point,” Cas said, narrowing his eyes, “Even if that was me, what gave you the right to film that?”  


Anna huffed, “I thought you were cheating on Dean! Excuse me for wanting to look out for him!”  


“How is it that you know Dean again?” Cas asked in mock innocence.  


Dean coughed awkwardly from behind him, but didn’t bother speaking up.  


Anna held her head high, “If you must know, we used to date.”  


Cas raised an eyebrow, “Is that why you were so determined to prove I was cheating on him? To try and break him up with me? Did you really think that you’d be able to win him back?”  


Anna pursed her lips, choosing not to answer.  


That’s exactly what she thought, but she wasn’t going to admit that _now_.  


Cas stepped closer, bending forward, and whispered dangerously, “Let me make one thing clear. I love Dean. With all my heart. I am his for as long as he is willing to have me. And: He. Is. Mine. Understand?”  


Anna gritted her teeth, “Yes.”  


Cas nodded once and stood straight, “ _Heaven’s Bakery_ appreciates your business, and you are welcome to return anytime. But I must insist that the next time you step foot into this building, you leave your cellphone turned off.”  


Anna huffed, shooting a look at Dean, wondering what he thought of Cas’ possessive behavior.  


To her shock, Dean’s eyes were focused completely on Castiel.  


He was looking at him in a way he’d never looked at Anna before.  


There was awe, respect, compassion, love.  


It hit her with a jolt that Dean _wasn’t_ hers.  


He really was with Cas now. 

He clearly _wanted_ to be with Cas now. 

She gave him up and now it was too late.  


She was _never_ getting him back.  


She turned around, rushing towards the door feeling a wave of shame and embarrassment sweep through her body, desperately trying (and failing) not to listen to what was going on behind her.  


“Fuck,” she heard Dean say, “That was so hot.”  


She could imagine Dean pulling Castiel closer, pressing their bodies together in a way he never would with her again.  


Gabriel called out, “See ya later, Sweetheart!”  


Jimmy added, “Thanks for the video!”  


As she was closing the door behind her, she heard Ash announce, “Let’s grab some booze and celebrate that baby!”  
  


\--  
  


The next day at the store, when she saw Amelia strolling down the aisles pushing her cart in front of her, Anna dropped her items and turned around to walk the other way.

A week later she saw Cas - or was it Jimmy? - and she froze, feeling awkward and completely unsure as to what she should do. 

Jimmy - no, it was Cas, right? - ignored her and kept on walking past. 

After that, she seemed to see Dean and Cas everywhere. 

No matter where she went, they would appear. 

Happy. 

Smiling. 

Crazy in love. 

Watching them together, she understood what Tessa was talking about when she said the two fit together. That they simply clicked. 

Dean had something with Castiel that he could have never had with her. 

He never would have been happy with her. He could have never lived the life she desperately craved to have. 

Dean was a simple man. He enjoyed eating pie, drinking beer on the porch of his small home, throwing cozy barbecues in his quaint backyard, working on cars with no plans to do anymore than what he was doing now. 

Anna couldn't have lived that life. She needed her fancy parties. Her schmoozing expensive dinners. She longed to have that three story mansion that required a butler and a maid just to upkeep the place, so she didn't have to do it herself. 

It took her a while to realize that maybe it wasn't actually _Dean_ that she had wanted. 

She had fallen in love with the _idea_ of Dean. Not the actual man himself. 

She still saw Dean occasionally. She knew that he and Cas had moved in together in his place, which was next door to Jimmy and Amelia's and their baby Claire. She'd even heard that his little brother Sam had come back into town and was looking for his own place with his wife Jess in the same neighborhood. 

The last she'd heard, it sounded like Dean and Cas were engaged, and even talking about adopting a child. Or finding a surrogate so they could have one for their own. 

She, on the other hand, started going on more dates. 

There was one guy in particular, Michael, who was charming and handsome and rich and everything she had dreamed of. 

The sex could be better. But, she was realizing that not everything could be perfect. Not right away, anyway. 

As she sat across Michael, sipping on her wine, she glanced over to see Dean and Cas walk into the restaurant and be seated in a table not too far away. 

"You know them?" Michael asked, watching where her gaze had gone. 

"I do," she confirmed, "That's my ex-boyfriend and his fiance." 

Michael raised an eyebrow, but chose not to comment any further. 

When Dean looked her way, Anna did a small wave, and wasn't surprised when he returned the gesture. Cas turned to look at her, and nodded briefly, before pulling Dean's attentions back onto him. 

For the first time, Anna wasn't in pain when she saw the two of them together. 

They were happy, sure. 

But, _she_ was happy too. 

And while it would have been nice if her and Dean would have ended up together, she knows now that it just wasn't meant to be. 

She turned back to Michael, laughing at a comment he made about one of his subordinates in a corporation that he managed. 

And maybe, just maybe, the fact that she wasn't with Dean, wasn't actually as bad as she thought it might be.

**Author's Note:**

> * Spoiler Alert * Anna wants to date Dean who is now dating Castiel. She tries to figure out what's so great about Castiel and wants to break the two up, when she discovers that Cas is cheating on Dean with another woman. She tells Dean, who doesn't believe her, and decides she needs evidence. She finds Cas having sex with the woman and films it. When she shows Dean, she discovers that the person she filmed actually wasn't Cas, and was in actuality his twin brother, Jimmy having sex with his wife, Amelia. There is no actual infidelity in this story, only perceived infidelity and confusion from Anna.
> 
> \--
> 
> For those of you who just read it . . . thank you so much! I really hope that you liked it.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment or a kudo.
> 
> Thanks!  
> Firefur


End file.
